2p Sweden and Finland
by A Fallen Soldiers Last Prayer
Summary: (I uploaded it before, but there was an error that annoyed me.) A meme I did using my headcannons for 2p!Finland(the sane one) and 2p!Sweden. Review what you think of them!


NOTE:I am unsure of ages, country or human-wise. These characters are my headcannons for the 2ps of Finland and Sweden, feel free to use them but ask me first so that I can see what you used them for (cause I know it's something awesome! ^^) Oh,and if you can figure out where I got Sve's human name from, I will write you a reader's insert of you and your favourite Hetalia character.

RULES::

1)Pick 2-5 characters that are new  
2) Don't change the questions  
3) Let your OC's answer, not you (roleplay it if you wish)  
5)Have fun!

CHARACTERS CHOSEN::  
1. 2p!Finland: He is calm and an actually sane 2p, loves his guns. He doesn't really like to be social and doesn't have man friends. He believes his goal in life is to make sure that Sweden(who he calls Su)doesn't end up hurting himself.  
2. 2p!Sweden: He is hyper-active, annoying and talkative. He loves to make friends and help people out. Gets distracted by shiny things and loves to play with dynamite. Is always drinking energy drinks, which Finland always states is bad for his health.

1. Welcome to the world of OC's! Now, who are you (name, gender), how old are you and what species are you?  
2p!Finland: I'm a male nation by the name of Reku.  
2p!Sweden: I'm a nation, who's a boy and I am named Felix! *downs an energy drink*  
Fin: I don't think you need anymore energy...*takes the can away, only to relize it's empty*

2. Describe how you look like now!  
Fin:I look like my 1p, but I have brownish-blonde hair and red eyes. I usually have a bandage on my left cheek, usually have brown shades and I always wear black clothing. *points to everything as he list them*  
Sve:I have whitish-blonde hair, purple eyes that are under a pair of glasses, and other than that, I look like my 1p self! I love plaid clothing, and dark jeans. YAY! *runs around in circles until he falls down*  
Fin:*facepalm* I almost perfer your 1P self.

3. Good good! Now lets see, why do you think you were created? What do you think your creators inspiration was for you?  
Fin:Because she loves our 1p selves, and couldn't really find anything to do with 2p!SuFin, so she created us.  
Sve:If you guess where my name comes from, she'll write you a reader's insert, but you've got to be the first person that notices it.

4. Oh I understand! So are you looking for a relationship?  
Fin:*grabs Sve's hand*  
Sweden: *makes his voice demon-like* **MINE**!  
Fin:O.o"

5. Interesting...So what is your purpose in this world?  
Fin:Question #3. However, if you mean what is our purpose of life, I believe mine to make sure this maniac*points to Sve* doesn't get himself killed.  
Sve:42! WOOOOOOOO!

6. Awesome! Now how would you describe yourself?  
Fin:I am calm and collected, but people have said I am trigger happy. I love guns as much as the next guy, but I wouldn't say trigger-happy. I am sane, and that is a good thing, because if I wasn't in my right mind, Su would be dead.  
Sve:I am hyper-active and I love energy drinks! *starts drinking 2 at once, using straws* Energy drinks are life! I am fun, unlike my boring 1p, and I always love to make friends and I am quit talkative!  
Fin:*sighs* Sometimes a bit too talkative...

7. Now how would your friends describe you?.  
Fin:Su can get very annoying sometimes, and he is addicted to those horrid energy drinks which makes him more hyper-active then he needs to be.  
Sve:Finland is soo awesome and brave! Not to mention, he is so fun to be around, although he get grumpy a lot.

8. Do you have any abilities?  
Fin:I can cook, and clean pretty good, I guess.  
Sve: Does being able to stay up all night long and not get tired count? If so, then that*starts drinking his 6th energy drink since this started.*

9. Okay, so hate anyone or a certain thing?  
Fin:I hate society. People talk about you no matter what and you're never good enough in people's eyes...not that I care, or anything. *tries to hide the fact that he's secretly insacure*  
Sve:Even though I try my best to be everyone's friend,I sadly don't get along well with Denmark, but I can stand his 1P for a little while.*Realised he was out of drinks and starts acting like a child who wants a toy*  
Fin:*pinches the bridge of his nose* I can see why.

10. Mh, enough of hate, how about love? What are your kinks or fetishes?  
Sve:Kinks and fetishes?Hmmm...I like being on top~ *kisses Finland*  
Fin:*blushes*I like being a bad boy, if you know what I mean ;) *blushes deeper*

11. Enough teasing you now! So tell us what you thought of this meme, is it your first?  
Fin:Yes, it is. We were created the day our creator did this meme, but she has worked on us all day and likes our outcome.

you have a themesong? If so,what is it do you like it?  
Fin:It's Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green day. I like it, it's a really good song and fits me well.  
Sve:My theme song is Happy Song by Liam Lynch! IT'S CAUSE I'M SO HAPPY!

What do you think about the 2Ps for these two? Who is your favourite? For me, I'd have to say 2p!Sweden because he's so hyper and fun.


End file.
